Lets Go to High School
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: Everything was going fine in Raimon, they were third years now, and the season of.. ENTRANCE EXAMS. Endou and the others could easily go to Raimon High School, but Kidou is going to Teikoku? "I want to go to high school with you!"


Place: Endou's house

Time: The part near the ending of the third season in the anime

Endou and Kidou are studying hard.

Let the story begin!

* * *

><p>"Get a hold of yourself, you're the one who asked me to help you with homework."<p>

"Yeah... but this stuff is really too hard... I want to play soccer so badly..."

"It's because of the fact that we want to be able to play soccer together in the future that we're studying so hard, right?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"...Endou!"

"O-oh oh...!"

Last week's FFI has finished, Inazuma Japan proudly went back to their country, and started their school life again. And one day, as soon as Mamoru caught sight of Kidou he shouted out striahgtforwardly "Kidou, I want to play soccer with you-!" Yuuto was stunned for a few seconds, _Isn't it like that already? _No, it's just now. Mamoru grinned while pointing at himself with his thumb "Look for yourself, we're already in our third year in junior high." _So? _"So, lets go to high school together!"

"Eh... but Endou, I already agreed with my father to go to... to...!" His sentence was still not finished yet, Kidou's eyes slowly widened, he noticed what the other was trying to tell him. Are you kidding me?

"Kidou... you're expression is so mean..." Two drops of clear colored tear drops hung on his cheeks, the two "ears" on his head drooped down with disappointment as they slightly lost their hyperness, Mamoru said this with a depressed tone. Notincing that he was being inpolite but also thinking that the reaction the boy in front of him gave was quite amusing, Yuuto couldn't help raising his hand to hide his laughter, he calmed down slightly and continued his words.

"I got it... but are you sure?" You can't even take care of Raimon's schoolwork, and you want to enter Teikoku with me?

"Heh... right now of course it's impossible, so I beg you, Kidou! Help me with homeowork-!" He laughed awkwardly, and placed his palms together. Thinking back at that time Mamoru was grinning broadly and saying with cinfidence that "With Kidou here to teach me there will be absolutely no problem!" Considering what he meant in this sentence, studying still depends on the student himself. Yuuto silently made a conclusion, and lightly sighed. -... Now, looking at the movements of his fingers you can easily see that the boy had no energy at all. Yuuto couldn't help wondering, was it really necessary to make Mamoru work so hard? If it's soccer then there will definitely be more chances, as long as they wish to play together again...

"Um... Endou, listen to me... you don't really need to come with me to Teikoku, we can still play soccer together... so..." Yuuto's head was lowered slightly, he wasn't sure where to look but was still trying his bes to express his thoughts, he didn't want Mamoru to go too hard on himself fo him.

"Kidou..." Mamoru watched Yuuto's every movement and put down his pen slowly, nodded, and he grinned, he didn't know why he could always understand what Yuuto was thinking, what Yuuto was feeling so easily, so he knew that Yuuto was worried and troubled by others, even though this time it was because of himself... and even if he actually felt glad, he still had to explain clearly. He wasn't being hard on himself for nothing. "Yeah... like what Kidou said is probably true, but I don't want it just to be like that. Um... how should I put it, just that... um... just that... I want to be able to always see you, Kidou!"

"See me?" Only because of this-

"Yeah! Like now... even though Kidou is with us in Raimon, but we're not in the same class! Ah, but I can still borrow your textbook, ahah... no! Um... anyways, I don't want this distance to continue between us in high school! So...!" He stuttered, and shook his head trying to clear it from the other small annoying thoughts. Then he looked down, leaving his sentece unfinished. _Eh? ...This, what does Endou mean? ... What distance...?_ Yuuto has a feeling that the more he listens the more he doesn't get it. "...I don't want it."

"Huh, what did you just say...?" Just when Yuuto obviously haven't understood everything the other boy said, Mamoru's drooped eyes suddenly lifted, shinging from them was the strong-willed glow that had given the team countless times of power and hope, it had also gave Yuuto a shock.

"I said, I don't want you to be in Teikoku, and me in Raimon... I definitely don't want that."


End file.
